Mobile devices e.g., telephones and PDA's, are commonly used to send and receive communications, such as electronic mail, text messages, voice messages, and telephone calls. Mobile devices provide the advantage of convenience and allow users to access communications from any location where there is a signal. However, the small screen sizes and storage capacity of mobile devices make it difficult for users to view, sort, organize, and manipulate communications from a mobile device. Current applications do not provide convenient ways for users to view communications compactly and perform actions on groups of communications efficiently.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.